Grain bins are typically used to store and dry grain. Grain spreaders are mounted at a top of the grain bin to receive the incoming grain. As the grain bins may be many feet in height, the grain spreaders are used to evenly fill the grain bin. The grain spreaders include a rotating pan to spread the grain in the grain bin to promote even spreading of the grain in the grain bin such that the grain evenly dries. Conventional spreaders may leave pockets in the grain bin or create an uneven distribution of the different components of the grain. This may be caused by fluctuations in a delivery rate of the grain to the conventional grain spreader.
Other grain spreaders attempt to overcome these problems by positioning static diverters or structures within a hopper of the grain spreader. However, these static diverters or structures often do not capture all of the grain loaded into the hopper, and the grain may still fill the grain bin in an uneven matter. Further, these static diverters and structures do not respond to fluctuations in grain in-flow rates. Other grain spreaders use vanes in a lower opening of the hopper. However, these vanes require manual adjustment when the grain in-flow rates vary. Other gravity-based grain spreaders use deflectors below the hopper to spread the grain. However, these gravity grain spreaders are relatively large and may interfere with auxiliary equipment placed in the grain bin.